hinduismtruefandomcom-20200215-history
Evolution in Hinduism
Hinduism is the most scientific religion of the world. Even modern science today agree that Hindu science since the ancient times had extensive scientific knowledge which has only been recently re-discovered. Here we have proof that the science of evolutionary biology in the form of Dasavatar (Ten Avatars) had existed in ancient Hindu civilization since before 3102 BCE, 5000 years ago since the age of Lord Krishna. Steps of Evolution The following is the sequence of evolution in Dasavatar which fits perfectly with the sequence of evolution according to Charles Darwin: Avatar Matsya - literally meaning manifestation of fish, depicts the evolution of fish 530 million years ago. Avatar Kurma - is a symbolic manifestation of a creature symbolized by a turtle which acts as a representation of amphibians which are capable of living both on land and in sea, evolved 370 million years ago. Avatar Varah - as depicted by a boar represents the evolution of the first mammals 320 million years ago. Avatar Narasimh - as depicted by a half-man-half-lion represents the evolution of a creature that is the missing link between the evolution of man from other hominids. Avatar Vaaman - depicts the evolution of Australopithecus 4 million years ago, and is the first stage of Human evolution, is represented by a dwarf. Avatar Parshuram - called "Rama-with-an-axe" shows a man holding an axe and represents the evolution of a Human species, most likely Neanderthals, in the hunter-gatherer societies 600,000 years ago. The axe is a symbol for hunting. Avatar Ram - Lord Ram in Hindu History is described as the "ideal man". He represents the first anatomically modern human. Armed with a bow and arrow, shows the advancement of human technology from a primitive axe to a far more sophisticated weapon and depicts the era in which the humans have begun to leave the hunter gather way of live by inventing agriculture 12,500 years ago. Avatar Balram - Usually depicted with a plough represents the full settlement of man into an urban way of life, fully adapted to a life of agriculture approximately 5,000 to 10,000 years ago. Balram is usually considered the avatar of Sheshnaag, but as the sankarshana form of God, balraam is considered to be the Avatar of God. Lord Krishna - as the fully divine and complete Incarnation of God, Lord Krishna represents the Humans of the modern era. Armed with the Shudarshan Chakra, a weapon depicted as homing to enemies and than returning to its wielder, shows the technological advancement made by the humans of this age. Avatar Kalki - Is the prophesied Incarnation of the Lord who will descend from the heaven on to the planet earth, seated on a white horse, to destroy the demonic ruler of Kalyug in the end times and bring about paradise on earth in the next Satyug. Avatar Kalki represents the humans of the future. A stage of evolution of the humans to come. Vanara According to Ramayan, there was a species of ape-like creatures known as the Vanara. Their species were described to be stronger than the average man and had ape-like characteristics throughout their bodies. Although modern science has only recently discovered other human species such Homo erectus, Homo habilis, Homo Neanderthal etc, the Vanara, a species in the genus Homo, may along with Narsimha be a missing link, or either be of Homo habilis or Homo erectus species, were mentioned in the Ramayan, a historic book that was written more than 7000 years ago by the Sage Valmiki. The Ramayan is further evidence that Hinduism is the most scientific religion of the world. Lord Hanuman, an angel of God is depicted in the Ramayan to belong to the Vanara species.